


Ryo's Glasses

by blingeekingdave



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cyborg 009 vs Devilman verse, Flustered Fudo Akira, Fudo Akira Has ADHD, Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, but in a good way, ryo is a smarmy asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingeekingdave/pseuds/blingeekingdave
Summary: “Why do you only wear those glasses when you use the computer?”It was a simple question with a simple answer, but Akira couldn't keep his eyes off those glasses.





	Ryo's Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my crossover to do something less niche, and now I have a million ADHD Akira headcanons.

“Why do you only wear those glasses when you use the computer?”

Ryo paused in his work, looking over his shoulder to see Akira. “I wear them to protect my eyes. Spending as much time each day on a computer as I do can cause eye strain. It's annoying and causes headaches. That's why I wear glasses.”

“So, like, they aren't prescription?” Akira asked, moving in closer. Ryo turned around in his computer chair to face him, presumably to humor him.

“Nope. I have twenty-twenty vision,” Ryo said, adjusting how his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. “Like I said, I wear them, so I won't get headaches, and I can get more work done.”

Akira brought his hand up to his chin, looking over Ryo intently. The glasses, even if they weren't worn often, matched his style. Ryo’s eyes didn't look so tired when he wore his glasses, and they accentuated his facial structure. Ryo looked hot with his glasses on. Ryo was always hot, but it seemed to Akira that the glasses really brought it home.

“What are you thinking, Akira?” Ryo prompted, well aware of how he was being stared at. The corner of his mouth quirked up, showing his smugness.

“You look hot in glasses,” Akira blurted out. It took him a moment to realize that he had really said that out loud. He promptly looked away, face heating up. That was like, really gay of him to say, and he felt dumb about.

He heard Ryo chuckle, and when he looked forward again, Ryo was standing right in front of him. Akira's face was still red as he looked up at him and his stupid, hot glasses. “Yeah? You're cute when you embarrass yourself, Akira.”

Akira practically whined as Ryo lifted up his chin and pressed their lips together. “Jerk.”

“Don't you mean ‘hot jerk’?” Ryo laughed again, and he peppered Akira's face with kisses. “You're so hard on yourself. I don't make fun of you that much.”

All Ryo got in return was another whine. Akira seemed be having some trouble turning his thoughts into words, but that was okay. Ryo pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

“Go work on your homework some more, alright?” Ryo said, Letting Akira go and sending him on his way. “Let me know if you need help.”

As he turned back to his computer, Ryo felt satisfied to hear Akira's grumbled thanks as he went back to where his work was spread out on Ryo’s couch. He had some new ideas to work with.

\-----

The next time Ryo’s Bel Air pulled up to his school, Akira jumped into the passenger seat to see that Ryo was wearing his glasses. Akira did a double take, his face comically shocked.

“What? I thought you liked it when I wore my glasses,” Ryo said, shifting gears and driving them away from the school. “I hadn't realized these framed would have so much power.”

“Ah, shut up!” Akira snapped back, blushing for probably the millionth time because of Ryo. “I thought you only wore those when you were using your computer.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ryo said, and Akira could see that he was smirking like a smug bastard. “If you don't like it, then I'll go back to not wearing them as often.”

“That's not what I said,” Akira said back, maybe a little too quickly. Ryo laughed, and he sank into his seat, covering his face with his hands.

“Don't worry, Akira, I'll keep wearing them just for you.”

The rest of the car ride was road sounds and radio, and it gave Akira the chance to cool down. By the time they made it to Ryo’s place, he was right as rain.

“I'll be working for a while until it's time for dinner,” Ryo announced, moving towards his desktop. “Try and see if you can't get some schoolwork done.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akira said, waving him off and flopping onto the couch. He'd get to his homework eventually. School had only just ended. Akira had even gone to a few of his classes, so he wanted to take a break before he looked at any school work again.

It was about twenty minutes before Akira got out any of his school things. Another five minutes were spent staring at his books and trying to figure out where to start. After that struggle, Akira managed to open a book and start doing some work.

This lasted for about an hour and a half before Akira started getting distracted. That one light was in the corner of his eye, and birds kept flying past the windows. He could hear every keystroke Ryo made on his keyboard. There was no way he was going to he able to get anything else done.

Flopping on his back, Akira draped his arm over his eyes to block out that one light. He laid there like that for another ten minutes until he was bored again.

“Ryo,” Akira called out from the couch, dragging out his words. “I'm bored.”

A sigh came from across the way, and Akira could hear Ryo get up from his desk chair. He followed the sound of footsteps until he felt his shoulders lifted up. Uncovering his eyes, he looked up to see Ryo as he was dropped back down onto the man's lap.

“Hi,” Akira said. He didn't say it all that softly, but it was quiet for him.

“Hello, Akira,” Ryo said back, and Akira felt his fingers combing through his hair. It made him feel relaxed, and he didn't even notice that light anymore. “Did you get anything done?”

“I did, actually,” he said with a grin, puffing out his chest. “I spent way more time working than, like, not working.”

“Good job. I suppose you want a reward now, hm?” Ryo smirked down at Akira, who blinked at him in return. “Your good work deserves some positive reinforcement.”

“What's my reward?” Akira asked dumbly, staring up at his bespectacled partner. His mouth hung open, and Ryo found it endearing.

“Do you mind if I touch you, Akira?” Ryo asked and Akira shook his head. It was really hot how Ryo smiled down at him. Akira felt a hand drifting down his torso, making his abs flutter under the light touch. That hand drifted even further, and Akira's breath hitch loudly as Ryo cupped that hand around his groin. “Look at me, Akira. Would you like this to be your reward?”

“Fuck,” Akira hissed out, and he looked up at Ryo. Man, he was hot. The glasses made him even more hot, too. “Shit, Ryo, yes.”

The corner of Ryo’s mouth quirked up, and he kneaded Akira's groin through his pants. The shorter boy squirmed against his lap, and he whined when Ryo moved his hand away to unzip Akira's pants. “You have to keep your eyes on me, Akira.”

Each breath felt heavier than the last, and Akira moaned out loud when Ryo took his cock out of his pants. It hadn't taken much to get him hard, and he was already squinting his eyes as he kept them trained on Ryo’s face. 

“Good boy.” one hand was on Akira's cock. The other hand went back to running through brown locks of hair. Ryo took great satisfaction in all the ways Akira's face contorted. He would moan, and seem to nearly throw his head back, but he dutifully kept slitted eyes pointed towards Ryo. “You look amazing, Akira.”

With Ryo’s hand pumping his cock and all the shit he was saying, Akira didn't know how long he was going to last. “Damn it, Ryo,” Akira panted out, staring at those damned glasses. “You're too fucking hot.”

Ryo just smirked, moving his hand up and down the length of Akira's cock more insistently. He watched a drip of sweat roll down Akira's red face as he moaned. The both of them were looking at something they found beautiful.

Warmth built up in Akira's belly, and he reached up for Ryo. He pulled himself up and the other man down, so that they could kiss when they met in the middle. The hand on Akira's cock was tugging him in all the right ways, and he moaned into Ryo’s mouth as he came.

The tension drained from all of Akira's muscles, and he fell back down to Ryo’s lap, out of breath. His cum had mostly been caught by Ryo’s hand, but a few splatters were going to stain his red shirt if he didn't clean it soon.

“You're very important to me, Akira,” Ryo said, getting Akira's attention back onto him. Akira stared into those blue eyes, feeling a completely different kind of warmth in his chest.

“You're important to me, too, Ryo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jewishmatsuda.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/blingeekingdave?s=09)
> 
> Come talk to me about devilman! I'm really into the cyborg 009 vs devilman boys for some reason


End file.
